riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Orange Goblin
Orange Goblin are a band from London, England. Active since 1995, this band has managed to incorporate Stoner Rock, Doom Metal, Heavy Metal, classic Hard Rock and even punk rock into their ever-evolving heavy sound. Maintaining a consistent lineup throughout most of their career, one notable key element is the bold and energetic voice of vocalist Ben Ward. The band's lyrics are based in literature, space travel, drugs and rock n' roll. Since their beginning the band has managed to put out eight studio albums and toured extensively with a multitude of iconic bands. The band's name stems a tribute to bands they liked along with a nod to J.R.R. Tolkein's "Lord of the Rings". They "wanted to have a colour in the band name, because all their heroes had colours in their names, like Pink Floyd, Deep Purple, Blue Cheer, Black Sabbath"... And the Goblin, "came about because they were seriously into (JRR Tolkien's) The Lord of the Rings". History Our Haunted Kingdom and Frequencies From Planet Ten (1995 - 1997) Beginning in 1995 with a different drummer as Our Haunted Kingdom, the band that would soon become Orange Goblin would perform sporadic shows around the UK area and release a demo of death/doom songs entitled The Eternal Dream, as influenced by "the Peaceville scene". Eventually sometime in the fall of 1995 the band's sound would change more to a mix of stoner rock and psychedelic rock. Playing sporadic shows at the time, the band would write a multitude of songs, equivalent to roughly two album's worth of material. Electric Wizard/Our Haunted Kingdom would be released by Rise Above Records in 1996 featuring the song "Aquatic Fanatic". With the name change they were still signed to the label. An early version of "Saruman's Wish" appeared on the Dark Passages II compilation. While working on their first album the band also offered some alternate mixes to Man's Ruin Records for a release, which ended up being the Nuclear Guru EP, released in November 1997. Around April of 1997 the band managed a short tour of the UK and Belgium supporting The Blood Divine, with Electric Wizard as an intended support before they dropped off. After a multitude of delays, the band's debut album Frequencies From Planet Ten would be released on 1 December 1997.Rise Above Records via Wayback MachineAccessed 7 January 2017 Time Traveling Blues and The Big Black (1998 - 2001) Having already composed enough music for two albums before the first album's release, the band quickly went into the studio to start work on their sophomore album. Leading up to the release the band would tour the UK and release an EP entitled The Time with three songs from the album. On 26 October 1998 the band's second album Time Travelling Blues was release via Rise Above Records & The Music Cartel. A short tour supporting Queens of the Stone Age and Earthlings? would follow.Rise Above Records via Wayback MachineAccessed 7 January 2017 The band's length of touring and appearances at festivals would expand into 1999, following appearances at the earlier editions of Roadburn Festival and a full tour with Cathedral in the spring that year along with the band's first tour of Japan. The band would eventually start work on a third album with producer Billy Anderson at the helm. On 16 May 2000, The Big Black was released to acclaim among the stoner rock/doom metal circles as the band's sound evolved more into a hard rock sound. The band would tour with the likes of Goatsnake, Sunn O))), Dio and Alice Cooper all throughout Europe around this time. Coup de Grace & Thieving From The House of God (2002 - 2006) By the end of 2001, Orange Goblin had recorded a fourth album, ready for release by the next year with Scott Reeder as their producer (Along with Kyuss vocalist John Garcia joining in for two songs. Coup de Grace was released on 25 June 2002, drifting more into an aggressive mix of whiskey-fueled hard rock with hints of punk rock in a departure from their stoner rock beginnings. Gaining more of a fanbase with the new album, the band would tour Europe in support of the album and even the United States for the first time along Alabama Thunderpussy, a band they had previously done a split 7" with in 2001. More shows and a further look into the more speedy sound of the last record, the band would quickly work on a follow-up record set for 2004. Founding guitarist Pete O'Malley would leave the band in 2004 to pursue a career in art. Undeterred, the band would soldier on as a four-piece and returning to producer Billy Anderson for Thieving From the House of God, released on 6 April 2004. A music video for the single Some You Win, Some You Lose was also made in support of the album. Their biggest touring cycle to date followed throughout the United States and Europe along with a tradition for the band in the form of annual Christmas shows. In 2005, the band would celebrate their tenth anniversary with a show at the Camden Underworld with Scissorfight and Blood Island Raiders. More touring of the United States and Europe followed with new songs in the works. Label change and Healing Through Fire (2007 - 2011) After a series of tours from 2004 - 2006 the band announced they were now signed to Sanctuary Records, with their sixth album Healing Through Fire. Released on 21 May 2007, the album evolved more of a doom metal influence into their sound with a series of slower, darker tunes in between the up-tempo hard rock they've managed to establish. Touring of the UK and Europe was made in support with appearances at Download Festival, a live performance on BBC Radio and a string of dates supporting Heaven & Hell. On 2 September 2008, the band would sign a deal with Candlelight Records (after Sanctuary went defunct) with the intents of having a new album out by September 2009.Heavy PlanetAccessed 7 January 2017 By May 2009 the band had announced many songs already in place despite postponing recording sessions. Around the same time in 2010, Rise Above Records re-issued and re-mastered the first five Orange Goblin albums on CD with bonus tracks and liner notes by the band with intents of putting out all five albums on vinyl in the future. However by March 2010 due to unknown circumstances the album would be postponed. Despite the setbacks the band still managed to embark on a 15th anniversary tour in the Winter. A tour of the United States followed the next year including an appearance at Maryland Deathfest. On 26 October 2011 the band would announce their seventh album would finally see a release in 2012 along with a string of tour dates.Earsplit CompoundAccessed 7 January 2017 A Eulogy For The Damned and Back From The Abyss (2012 - Present) A Eulogy For The Damned was released on 13 February 2012 to critical acclaim and hitting multiple charts, including #149 on the UK album charts and peaking at #38 on the Billboard Heatseekers.BillboardAccessed 7 January 2017 The band would tour throughout the UK and Ireland along with many festivals including Bloodstock Open Air and Hellfest, both of those performances appearing on the band's first live album A Eulogy For The Fans.... Following the success of the record the band would spend 2013 embarking on the biggest touring cycle of their career in the form of two United States tours (One supporting Clutch, the other headlining), their first venture into Australia and multiple festival appearances throughout Europe. The band quickly composed a follow-up record on 6 October 2014 entitled Back From The Abyss (Which peaked at #30 on the Billboard Heatseekers chart) with further touring to follow, mainly as support to Saint Vitus and Down. While touring throughout the next two years would be more sporadic the band would still celebrate their 20th Anniversary in 2015 and a short tour in 2016 with Electric Citizen. The band also started 2017 with a benefit show for the staff of TeamRock Magazine, which went defunct the previous month.Orange Goblin's FacebookAccessed 7 January 2017 The band was also signed to Spinefarm Records (After Spinefarm acquired all of Candlelight Records) with a ninth album in the works.The ObeliskAccessed 23 January 2017 Phil Campbell of Motorhead fame has been confirmed as a guest on the forthcoming record. On 20 April 2018, Orange Goblin revealed artwork and a release date of 15 June 2018 for their ninth album The Wolf Bites Back.Orange Goblin Facebook Discography Studio Albums *Frequencies from Planet Ten (1997, Rise Above Records) *Time Travelling Blues (1998, Rise Above Records) *The Big Black (2000, Rise Above Records) *Coup de Grace (2002, Rise Above Records) *Thieving from the House of God (2004, Rise Above Records) *Healing Through Fire (2007, Sanctuary) *A Eulogy for the Damned (2012, Candlelight) *Back from the Abyss (2014, Candlelight) *The Wolf Bites Back (2018, Candlelight / Universal) Misc. Releases *Electric Wizard/Our Haunted Kingdom (7" split with Electric Wizard) (1996, Rise Above Records) *Nuclear Guru (10" EP) (1997, Man's Ruin Records) *Electric Wizard/Orange Goblin (CD split with Electric Wizard) (1997, Man's Ruin Records *The Time (EP) (1998, Rise Above Records) *Orange Goblin / Alabama Thunderpussy (7" Split with Alabama Thunderpussy) (2000, Eccentric Man) *Some You Win, Some You Lose (7" Single) (2004, Rise Above Records) *Orange Goblin (Box set) (2011, Rise Above Records) *A Eulogy for the Fans... Orange Goblin Live 2012 (Live album) (2013, Candlelight) *The Test (Flexi Single) (2015, Decibel) Personnel Current Members *'Ben Ward' - Vocals (1995 - Present) *'Joe Hoare' - Guitar (1995 - Present) *'Martyn Millard' - Bass (1995 - Present) *'Chris Turner' - Drums (1995 - Present) Former Members *'Pete O'Malley' - Guitar (1995 - 2004) Live Musicians *'Neil Kingsbury' - Guitar (2013 - ?) *'Chad Walls' - Drums (2019 North American Tour) Tours * 1997 European Tour (With The Blood Divine; Electric Wizard intended to play but dropped off) (1997)Rise Above Records via Wayback MachineAccessed 6 January 2017 * 1998 UK Tour (With Queens of the Stone Age, Earthlings?) (1998)Rise Above Records via Wayback MachineAccessed 6 January 2017 * Cosmic Caravan (With Terra Firma, Cathedral) (1999)Rise Above Records via Wayback MachineAccessed 6 January 2017 * 1999 Japan Tour (With Cathedral) (1999) * 2000 UK Tour (With Goatsnake, Sunn O)))) (2000) * 2000 Dutch Shows & Festival Dates (With Hangnail) (2000)Rise Above Records via Wayback MachineAccessed 6 January 2017 * 2001 European Tour (With Alice Cooper, Dio on select dates) (2001) Rise Above Records via Wayback Machine Accessed 6 January 2016 * 2002 European Tour (With Roadsaw, Grand Magus) (2002)Rise Above Records via Wayback MachineAccessed 6 January 2017 * 2002 United States Tour (With Alabama Thunderpussy) (2002)Rise Above Records via Wayback MachineAccessed 6 January 2017 * 2004 United States Tour (With Lamont, Debris Inc.) (2004) * 2004 European Tour (With Grand Magus, Witchcraft) (2004)Rise Above Records via Wayback MachineAccessed 6 January 2017 * 10th Anniversary Show (With Scissorfight, Blood Island Raiders) (2005) * 2006 European Tour (With Cudamantra) (2006) * 2006 United States Tour (With Scissorfight) (2006)Orange Goblin PageAccessed 6 January 2017 * 2006 Fall European Tour (2006) * 2007 UK Tour (With Solace) (2007) * 2007 European Tour (With Astrosoniq) (2007)HomepageAccessed 6 January 2017 * 2008 European Tour (2008)Orange Goblin's WebpageAccessed 6 January 2017 * 2009 Festival Shows (2009)Orange Goblin's HomepageAccessed 6 January 2017 * 15th Anniversary Tour (With Solace, Firebird) (2010) * 15th Anniversary United States Tour (With Naam, The Gates of Slumber) (2011) * A Eulogy For The Damned UK/Ireland Tour (2012)Orange Goblin's PageAccessed 6 January 2017 * 2012 Greece & UK Tour (With Down on the UK dates) (2012) * A Eulogy For The Damned UK Tour 2013 (2013) * A Eulogy For The Damned Australia Tour 2013 (2013) * Earth Rocker North American Tour (With Clutch, Lionize, Scorpion Child, Kyng) (2013)Orange Goblin WebpageAccessed 6 January 2017 * A Eulogy For The Damned North American Tour (With Lazer/Wulf, Holy Grail) (2013)Invisible OrangesAccessed 6 January 2017 * 2013 November Greece Tour (2013)Jukebox MetalAccessed 6 January 2017 * Born Too Late 35th Anniversary European Tour (With Saint Vitus, Sons of Huns) (2014)Saint Vitus PageAccessed 6 January 2017 * Punk Rock But Kinda Not (With Down, BL'AST!, King Parrot) (2014)Metal InjectionAccessed 6 Janaury 2017 * 20th Anniversary Tour (2015)Keevils Killer CutsAccessed 6 January 2017 * The Shortest Tour 2016 (With Electric Citizen, Poseidon) (2016)TeamrockAccessed 6 January 2017 * February/March Scandinavian Mini-Tour (2017) Orange Goblin FacebookAccessed 19 January 2017 * 2018 European Tour (2018) * 2018 UK Tour (With Corrosion of Conformity, Fireball Ministry, Black Moth) (2018) * 2019 UK Tour (2019)Orange Goblin Facebook * The Wolf Bites Back North American Tour (With The Skull) (2019)Riffipedia Facebook * 2020 European Festival Tour (2020)Orange Goblin Facebook External Links *Official Website *Facebook References Category:Band Category:London Category:England Category:Orange Goblin Category:Hard Rock Category:Heavy Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Stoner Rock Category:Punk Rock Category:Rock n' Roll